


What's Wrong with Secretary Kim

by seoulsunset



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dahyun is clumsy, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, No Angst, Pining, Student Council, Student Council President Park Jihyo, Student Council Secretary Kim Dahyun, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jihyo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulsunset/pseuds/seoulsunset
Summary: Student council secretary, Kim Dahyun, has a big problem. She’s always tripping and messing up, and she’s scared that it’s only a matter of time before student body president, Park Jihyo, gets tired of her.But it's not as if Jihyo will ever get mad at her secretary. Not when Jihyo only stares at Dahyun with nothing but heart eyes. It’s not her fault that Dahyun was just too cute and pretty—always blushing and flustered whenever she’s messing up, but still so adamant on doing her best.The pining is intense, and the Student Council has had enough. A little plan on Jihyo’s birthday gives them enough leeway for their President Park and Secretary Kim to finally come clean with their stumbling feelings and clumsy hearts.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	What's Wrong with Secretary Kim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwiceHyoLeader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceHyoLeader/gifts).



> For my forever anti, for you, Nets.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANTIIIII! This is for you!!! I remember you wanting a dahyo fic with clumsy dahyun so I prepared one for your birthday. And yes I remembered your birthday okay, I saw your birth date on your bio weeks ago so I've been working on this since then. Love you nets, I hope you like it, mwah!!

“I am so sorry!”

Dahyun gasps out after exactly ten whole seconds since the stack of papers she was holding flew out of her grasp and onto the cold hard ground.

The meeting was in full-blast, and Dahyun’s pale skin reddened uncontrollably as every single one of the student council’s eyes inevitably zeroed in on her.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Dahyun honestly looked like she wanted to cry. It’s not about the papers actually. It’s hard to organize them, true, but she can manage. What she hates the most though is the way everyone stared at her, almost pitiful. 

A gentle voice suddenly piques up in the air. “Hey, Dahyunnie, calm down. It’s okay.”

Dahyun reddens again, noticing that _that_ was the voice of their Student body President herself, Park Jihyo. Worse, she even sees Jihyo get up from her seat along with Momo, their Treasurer, and Sana, their Internal Vice President, to help her gather the papers once again.

Dahyun could only chew on her bottom lip as Jihyo bends right in front of her, shooting her a plactating smile that mesmerizes her for a moment, before she remembers that she _should_ be helping to fix the very mess that she created herself.

“I’m sorry, unnie.” Dahyun whispers lowly, a personal apology to the head of the meeting. “I’m so sorry, god, I’m so clumsy.”

Funny enough, Jihyo doesn’t even look half annoyed. She only smiles, endeared as always as she pokes Dahyun’s cheek with a chuckle. “You’re fine. It happens to the best of us. No one’s mad at you, darling.”

From beside them, Jihyo hears Sana and Momo snort, and it takes everything in Jihyo not to glare at those two. It didn’t take a genius for Jihyo to know that these two—and probably everyone else in this meeting—sported a knowing smirk as they stared at their mess of a Secretary, and their absolutely whipped President.

See the thing is, this isn’t the first time Dahyun goes ahead and disrupts the meeting by falling down or dropping something. Whether it be a cup of coffee, her own books, a chair, and this time, a stack of papers—Dahyun had quite the reputation for being a little clumsy.

Okay, maybe not just a little, but Jihyo wouldn’t let anyone hurt her feelings. _She’s cute, and seeing the way she flailed was so adorable anyways._

So the point of the matter is that everyone in this Student Council meeting has long stopped caring after the third time Dahyun dropped something or tripped over her own feet. As a matter of fact, they instead find greater joy in teasing their own whipped ass President, who finds their secretary’s quirks all too precious and a little bit endearing.

 _‘One day, she’s gonna pour coffee or something all over you, and you’d probably just kiss her.’_ Jihyo remembers Nayeon, her best friend and their external Vice President, tells her. _‘Oh wait no, you’d probably just stare at her with heart eyes again, before telling her that it’s okay, and then kiss her.’_

Jihyo reddens tremendously at that. She goes ahead and tells Nayeon that _that’s_ never gonna happen, because Dahyun doesn’t like her that way.

Nayeon only snorts, _‘Keep telling yourself that, bitch.’_ But she did find great joy when she noticed that Jihyo didn’t deny that she in fact wanted to kiss their secretary. 

And she’s not wrong, because now, as Dahyun’s pale white skin flushed all the way to the tips of her ears, all Jihyo wanted to do was pull her to her chest and hide Dahyun in her neck until she’s no longer shy. _She was too cute, okay?_

But Jihyo doesn’t get a chance to stare for long, because she hears Sana cough from her right side. She side eyes the girl and sees Sana giving her a pointed look, probably reminding her that they were still in the middle of a meeting.

So once the papers are all gathered together, the four of them get up on their knees, and Dahyun bows to her President and everyone else apologetically.

“Sorry everyone.” Dahyun sighs. “I really am.”

Everyone else just smiles at her, already used to it. And Jihyo only grins again, “Like I said, it’s fine. Now go to your seat, you don’t have to worry anymore.”

Dahyun sighs again as she walks to her place right beside Chaeyoung with her head bowed down. She’s still embarrassed, but she’s now blushing for a whole new reason.

It’s just that… her Jihyo unnie was just so kind.

She had always admired her. From her leadership to the way she handled the Student Council agendas. Jihyo was never too tough on them—always sweet—but she gets the work done. All in all, Jihyo was basically an angel. 

She never yelled at Dahyun or anyone else, never lost her patience no matter how messy she was or how rowdy the rest of the council could get. Her Jihyo unnie was such a nice President—a wonderful friend, and she can’t help but blush at the thought that the girl she’s crushing on probably thought of her as nothing but a walking klutz.

Nothing but a _mess._

“Hey,” Dahyun hears Chaeyoung whisper beside her. “No need to look so sad. It’s okay, no one’s mad at you.”

Dahyun sighs. Technically, she knows that, but it’s not _that._ She just can’t help but feel embarrassed that she always, _always_ manages to humiliate herself right in front of her crush.

“I just don’t know why I’m so clumsy. I’m not usually like this, and I’m just so embarrassed.”

Chaeyoung snickers lowly. “Maybe it’s because of Jihyo unnie, don’t you think?”

Dahyun reddens again, kicking Chaeuoung’s shin from under the table. “Shut up.” Dahyun says, trying to save face even if it’s already glaringly obvious. “It’s not like that.”

“Oh but it is.” Unfortunately, Chaeyoung sees right through her. “But don’t you worry my dear mess of a best friend. We have a plan.”

“What?” Dahyun’s eyes widened. “What plan? Chaeng, I swear to god what—”

“Shh, we’re gonna get scolded.” Chaeyoung shushes her when her voice is getting louder. They’re still going unnoticed but with the way Dahyun panicked, Jihyo might just call for them. “But don’t worry, Dahyunnie. You don’t have to worry your pretty little head over that. Just always be your cute and charming clumsy self.” Then she adds, just above a whisper. “Jihyo unnie is whipped for you anyways.”

Dahyun didn’t get that. “What was that?”

“Nothing.” Chaeyoung smiles cheekily. “Just focus on the meeting.”

Dahyun was about to open her mouth again, but Chaeyoung already turned her back on her. She wants to protest and whine, because if there is something their student council was known for, it’s the fact that they always, _always_ push through their plans. Effectively.

A nervous shiver ran up to her spine. But even though the thought of them planning something involving her should make her feel a little queasy, Dahyun still trusts them. All nine of them in this student council are a family, and Dahyun loves every single one of them with every piece of her heart.

So whatever it is, she reminds herself that she should just keep calm and trust them. Even if it ends up to be her own demise.

She focuses on the meeting again. Watching the way their president efficiently directs their platforms and agendas for this month. _Jihyo’s so cool,_ Dahyun muses. So fucking pretty, and so goddamn kind.

Dahyun wishes she could be half as cool as her.

Meanwhile, she’s oblivious to Jihyo’s own thoughts. Of the way it’s taking Jihyo everything not to stumble in her own words everytime she caught sight of the light flush on Dahyun’s cheeks, probably still embarrassed from what happened. 

_How can someone be cute and beautiful at the same time?_

She catches Jeongyeon smirking at her from her left side though, so Jihyo knows that her ogling mustn’t have gone unnoticed. She blushes lightly, but she doesn’t let it deter her words.

 _Focus, Jihyo. You’re the president._ She gives herself an internal peptalk. _You can’t be distracted by Dahyun’s lashes all over again._

It’s worth the try, but by the end of the meeting, everyone is smirking at either her or Dahyun.

So they both know that they indeed failed to be subtle in every way possible.

  
  
  


It’s the first of February and it’s Jihyo’s birthday.

It’s Jihyo's birthday, and Dahyun has long forgotten about the ‘plan’ Chaeyoung told her almost a month ago.

Everyone’s been really busy. The student council and student body has been preparing surprises for their ever loving President for the whole day. It’s cute. Everywhere Jihyo went, teachers and fellow students greeted her with a smile.

It’s days like these that Jihyo feels really happy—feels really loved.

But the main highlight of her day doesn’t come after class hours. The student council has prepared a mini party for all nine of them, _a family get-together,_ Mina says.

Right now, Jeongyeon and Sana were tasked to distract Jihyo. But it’s not as if Jihyo didn’t know that there was indeed gonna be a birthday bash. Jeongyeon literally went up to her and told her that they’re hanging out in the cafeteria for a while, because she can’t see what they’re preparing for her in the meantime.

Dahyun has been busy too. Even if she’s not in the highest position in the chain of command, she took up extra responsibilities to ensure that her Jihyo unnie’s birthday set-up looked beyond splendid. She surprised everyone by bringing her own little decorations that went perfect for the theme they chose—an Among Us birthday party after their President’s latest addiction—and everyone couldn’t help but coo once they realized that Dahyun just wanted to impress her President.

“You know you didn’t have to do much right?” Mina teases as she hands another balloon to Momo. “We’re pretty sure that you’re already Jihyo’s favorite with or without the extra banners.”

Dahyun’s cheeks couldn’t help but redden. “W-what no, oh m-my god, Jihyo u-unnie doesn’t play favorites.” Even though the thought of Jihyo liking her the best sends a warm flutter into her heart.

All five other girls giggle. Since Dahyun was incredibly pale, she looks so _delightful_ whenever she blushes. 

“Whatever floats your boat, Dubu.” Tzuyu snickers. As the tallest, she’s been tasked to hang up the top banners. “But we all know you’re _very_ special to Jihyo unnie.”

Dahyun tries her best to glare at her, which doesn’t have its desired effect since Dahyun was madly blushing. Tzuyu only smirks teasingly.

Soon enough, the decoration has been set. Momo shoots Sana a text to bring their little President back to their Student Council room. In a matter of minutes, Jihyo, with Jeongyeon and Sana, marches in with gigantic smiles.

The party popper pops off, and the mini crowd yells a loud, “Happy birthday Jihyo!”

Jihyo is all smiles, absolutely touched at their thoughtful gestures. Days like these make the hard work of being student body president absolutely worth it. With them—with these nine beautiful girls—Jihyo has found a family.

“You guys,” Jihyo mutters with a fake pout. “This is so pretty. My gosh, you didn’t have to go all out.”

Chaeyoung smirks before Dahyun could stop her. “Well as much as we want to take all the credit,” She, along with the other girls, laughs as she runs to the other side of the room where she’s being chased by a madly blushing Dahyun. “We really only have Dahyun to thank.”

Jihyo’s eyes widened. “What?”

“It’s true.” Momo snickers. “See all that,” She says as she points to the wall behind Jihyo that’s littered with decorations. “Dahyun did that all for you.”

“No way.” Jihyo gasps out. She can’t believe it, but the fact that Dahyun was as red as the balloons hanging said enough. “Did you really, Dahyun?”

Still embarrassed, but unable to lie, Dahyun fiddles with her feet as she looks down at the ground. “Y-yes, well, I really w-wanted to add a few details h-here and there, and I looked up how to DIY a few decors and yeah, i-it’s just a few.”

Jihyo opens her mouth but Sana cuts her off.

“Just a few?” Sana couldn’t help but tease. “You made half of all the decorations.”

All the other girls snicker as both Dahyun and Jihyo blush.

“Guys,” Ms. President hisses. “Stop it. Don’t make fun of her.”

“We are not making fun of her, excuse me.” Nayeon defends themselves. “We just think it’s cute. Don’t you think it’s cute, Jihyo-yah?”

The result was instantaneous. Jihyo and Dahyun get even more flustered.

“O-of course it is.” But Jihyo’s smile keeps on growing despite her flushed cheeks. “Thank you, Dahyun.”

Dahyun finally looks up, catching the sincere look in her President's eyes. A gentle warmth filling her heart knowing that Jihyo genuinely appreciated her gifts.

“You’re welcome, unnie. Happy birthday.”

All seven other girls coo simultaneously. The pining right in front of their eyes was too sweet—even sweeter than all the candy they’ve prepared today. But thankfully though, if everything goes to plan… the pining ends today.

Speaking of the plan, Nayeon goes ahead and takes the lead.

“Now before we get ahead of ourselves, let’s allow Jihyo to blow her cake first.”

Nayeon nods at Tzuyu and the youngest girl grabs the cake box, since she’s the one who baked it.

When Dahyun sees the cake, she’s left a little at odds. It didn’t look like the cake they planned. They originally wanted an Among Us inspired birthday cake to go with the whole theme. But this cake was just plain and spongy chocolate.

“Sorry, guys. I really didn’t have the time to prepare the cake we wanted.” Tzuyu genuinely looked sad, and the rest couldn’t help but smile secretively from how good of an actress Tzuyu was being. “Hope this is good enough though.”

Jeongyeon only takes it in stride. “Doesn’t matter. It looks good anyways.”

“She’s right.” Nayeon adds. “Dahyun, could you please hold the cake and bring in to Jihyo?”

At that, Dahyun’s eyes widened. “M-me?”

Surely, their Student Council didn’t just ask _her,_ the clumsiest girl from the team, to bring the cake to their birthday celebrant. They honestly didn’t want Jihyo’s birthday to be ruined now, do they?

“Yes, you.” However, Nayeon was adamant. Her voice sported a little bit of authority that she was infamously known for. “You did so much for Jihyo. You deserve to bring her the cake.”

“B-but—”

“It’s fine, Dahyun.” This time, it’s Jihyo herself who speaks up with a gentle smile. How she looks so calm, not even half scared of how Dahyun might trip on her own feet, is baffling. “I’d like for you to hold my cake for me.”

And when Jihyo says it like that, how can Dahyun even say no?

So she stands up and walks to where Tzuyu prepared the plain looking cake, sending a silent prayer to God as she does. With trembling fingers, Dahyun first takes a deep breath as if this was a life and death mission, before grasping the cardboard where the cake was sitting on. She turns around and walks carefully to Jihyo.

By her mental computations, there’s only about seven meters away from her and Jihyo. She can do that. She won’t trip and ruin Jihyo’s birthday—she swears. _Just a few more steps._

But it seems that fate really just hated her or something.

If there is anyone or anything to blame really, Dahyun swears that it would be Jihyo’s fucking eyes.

They’re huge, doe-eyed beauties that Dahyun dreams about on most nights. It just so happens that those beautiful bambi eyes caught her sight at the very wrong moment, looking all shiny and bright while Dahyun is holding her precious cake. 

It’s enough for Dahyun to stumble.

_Even if she swears that she was nudged somewhere from her back, Dahyun honestly blames those stupid doe eyes._

The cake falls in slow motion. None of the girls were fast enough to reach it, and Dahyun could only watch helplessly as the chocolate cake fell head first to the ground. Her jaw drops, as Jihyo’s eyes widened. The rest of the girls gasp—theatrics really—as a collective silence falls the moment the cake crashes.

“O-oh my g-god.”

Dahyun looks deathly pale, absolutely mortified. Tears immediately spring into her eyes, and even Jihyo wasn’t fast enough to run after her when she dashes to the door.

“I’m s-sorry, fuck I am oh my g-god.”

“Dahyun, wait—”

But the door had already slammed shut.

Jihyo is panicking. She honestly could care less for the cake. Her birthday still can go on without it, but it’s surely gonna be incomplete without Dahyun. She looks up at the girls, seeing all their eyes widened.

“Go after her!” Nayeon yells.

Jihyo immediately rushes, chest heaving as she rushes out the door. She catches movement from her right peripheral vision. Jihyo is thankful that there are no other people in the hallway since it’s after classes anyways. She immediately rushes to run after Dahyun, noticing that she’s heading towards the staircase.

To the roof.

Unbeknown to Jihyo and Dahyun though, the rest of the girls’ shocked expression drops the moment Jihyo leaves. All of them adopt cheeky smiles now that they’re left all alone.

“Well good job everyone!” Sana snickers. “Chaeyoungie, clean the cake up please.”

“What? Why me?” Chaeyoung pouts, and Mina immediately latches to her back to hug her from behind. 

“Please our baby cub,” Momo grins as she grabs a nearby marshmallow and stuffs it into her face. “It was already me, Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon who grovelled over the real cake.”

True enough. Tzuyu pulls a yellow Among Us character themed cake from a hidden box. The four of them literally spent hours over this cake, and the one that fell, well, that was indeed from a cheap grocery store nearby.

“And I came up with this plan.” Sana claims, intertwining her fingers with Jeongyeon. “So it’s only you who’s left.”

Chaeyoung was just about to open her mouth and tell them that Mina also didn’t do shit, until she remembered that her girlfriend was _indeed_ Mina. Mina, who everyone loved, and whom everyone was undeniably soft for. There’s no way they'll let her do that.

Besides, it was Mina who softly nudged Dahyun anyways.

“Fine.” Chaeyoung grumbles. “Dahyun better be thankful that I love her.”

Mina, along with the other girls laugh. She trails after her girlfriend nonetheless. There’s no way she’s letting Chaeyoung do this all alone. “Now come on, babe, I’ll help you. Let’s just hope this cake wasn’t wasted for nothing.”

Meanwhile, Dahyun races to the roof.

All the blood has rushed out of her face. She can’t believe that she actually ruined the cake for Jihyo’s goddamn birthday. Like that’s the most important part and Dahyung just messed it up again.

 _Why can’t I just do anything right?_ She wants to cry. After all her efforts to make Jihyo happy—to impress her—this is what happens. She embarrasses herself and ruins the party. And like a coward, she just ran away instead of helping out. _Jihyo unnie must hate me._

She, however, wasn’t given enough time to muse over her sad thoughts, not when less than two minutes later, the door to the roof opens, and the birthday celebrant herself comes running in.

“Dahyun!” Jihyo exclaims, a little out of breath from running that fast. “Are you okay?”

“Jihyo unnie?” Dahyun gasps. _Oh no._ “W-what are you doing here?”

Jihyo takes a moment to answer. It’s not that she’s out of shape, but the panic was also a little intense. She hated seeing that look in Dahyun’s face, and she can’t help but feel sad for the younger girl.

“I came here because you ran away.” Jihyo explains gently, not even looking angry or half upset. “Are you okay though? You ran so fast. You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

Dahyun honestly didn’t understand why Jihyo wasn’t lashing out at her, even if that’s totally out of her character.

“A-are you mad at m-me?” Dahyun stutters out, shrinking into herself. “I know I-I’m a mess, and I always f-fuck things up, and I e-even ruined your b-birthday cake, and your party. Fuck, I-I’m so sorry, Jihyo unnie, I don’t know w-what—”

“Dahyunnie!” Jihyo cuts her off, walking close enough to grab her by the shoulders. “Calm down, sweetheart. I’m not mad I promise.”

Dahyun didn’t even notice that a tear had already slipped from her eyes, not until Jihyo did the liberty of wiping them away with the pads of her thumb. But still, Dahyun refuses to look her in the eyes. Still undoubtedly embarrassed.

“Y-you should be.” She stutters out, looking at Jihyo’s shoes. “Mad, I mean. You should b-be mad at me.”

Jihyo sighs. Her heart is aching the more Dahyun cries. 

“Sweetheart, I could honestly care less about that cake.” Then she pauses, tipping Dahyun’s chin to look up at her until the younger girl finally catches her eyes. “Between you and me too, that cake was hideous. I think it was for the best that it was dropped anyways.”

For what it’s worth, a pained giggle escapes Dahyun’s lips even if she cries a little bit more. Jihyo also began rubbing her shoulders too, and slowly but surely, the tension and apprehension began escaping Dahyun’s body.

“D-don’t be mean, unnie.” Dahyung pouts. “I think Tzuyu worked hard on that.”

Jihyo frowns in thought. “Which is very unlike her to be honest. She doesn’t usually make cakes looking like that.”

 _Fair enough._ Dahyun agreed, but she’s unable to say more. She’s just there, standing on top of the roof, close enough to feel Jihyo’s hands on her shoulder. _Is this even real?_

“A-are you sure you’re not mad at me though?” Dahyun asks again once she’s no longer crying. “I ruined your birthday.”

“Dahyun.” This time, Jihyo pulls her close to her body, to the point that she’s hugging the younger girl, and Jihyo’s mouth is right next to her ear. Dahyun only stands frozen. “You didn’t ruin anything. As a matter of fact, I want to thank you. The decorations you put up, they were beautiful. Thank you for making my birthday extra special.”

Dahyun instinctively finds herself leaning her chin on Jihyo’s shoulder. Her own arms wrap around Jihyo’s waist as she holds her back.

“I wanted to impress you.” She sighs sadly. “But I just mess things up.”

“No, you didn’t.” Jihyo smiles. “And consider me impressed by the way. I loved everything you’ve done for me. Thank you.”

A happy flutter kicks in Dahyun’s heart. At least, Jihyo was happy. “Thank you unnie. I’m just really sorry about the cake.”

“I could care less about the cake, darling.” Jihyo swears as she pulls away slightly, just enough for her to cup Dahyun’s face. But Dahyun’s arms don't fall away from her waist, and they’re still chest to chest. “I care more about you.”

 _Screw that._ It’s not just a happy flutter. Not even butterflies, but the whole goddamn zoo is parading in Dahyun’s heart.

“It’s your birthday. I’m not the star of the show.”

“Not true.” Jihyo rebuts in an instant. “For me, you always shine brighter than any star.”

The reaction is instantaneous. Even if Dahyun tries to suppress it, a wide smile paints its way on her face. Her cheeks redden too, and she gets incredibly shy.

“There we go.” Jihyo grins. “Smile more, Dahyunnie. I like it more when you smile.” Then she adds. “I always want to see you smile.”

It’s too much for Dahyun’s poor heart. Maybe that’s why she could barely control her next words then.

“It’s you, unnie, you know.” She says, her voice just above a whisper. “It’s you who makes me smile.”

It’s obvious that Jihyo was not expecting that at all. Her own cheeks redden as her jaw drops. Immediately, Dahyun registers what she just said and blushes madly.

“I-I mean that uhm,” Her arms fall from Jihyo’s waist. “It’s just that you uhh—”

But Jihyo doesn’t let her get far. She pulls Dahyun closer by her waist, until they’re chest to chest again. Jihyo cups one side of her face, the other on her waist, as she stares intently at Dahyun’s eyes.

“Dahyunnie,” Jihyo carefully says. She looks a little scared, which is odd. Their mighty president was rarely terrified. But when it comes to Dahyun, well, that’s _different._ “You make me smile too.”

Dahyun almost chokes on air. She wasn’t expecting that as well. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jihyo breathes out. “The girls make fun of me all the time you know. Because I’m always smiling at you even when you’re not doing anything. They say I look creepy.”

A small laugh escapes Dahyun’s lips, as if her insides weren’t literally trembling. “Chae always teases me too. Because I a-admire you so much, she says I look a little stupid.”

 _Stupidly crushing on you,_ that’s what Dahyun actually wants to say.

“You can’t look more stupid than I do though.” Jihyo smiles. “You’re just so cute in everything you do. Whether you’re dropping papers or coffee mugs. You’re just so precious, darling.”

Dahyun swallows. Her confession is just on the tip of her tongue, and she has a strong feeling that Jihyo won’t reject her if it slips.

But there’s still a little bit of fear.

“Is t-that why you never scolded me?” Dahyun couldn’t help but ask. “Whenever I mess up?”

Jihyo only grins wide. “I couldn’t scold you even if I wanted to. Like I physically can’t.”

Then Jihyo pauses. Her does eyes that were the literal cause of Dahyun’s demise stare straight into her own orbs. Dahyun was _breathless._

“Not when I like you so much, Dahyunnie.”

There it was.

There was not a single person on the roof besides the two of them, but their school surroundings were bustling. Cars honked, children played, and dogs barked. But right in that very moment, the whole world quieted down. All Dahyun could hear was her own heart beating rapidly.

 _Jihyo likes me._ Dahyun can’t believe it. _My crush actually likes me._

It takes her a little long to actually process that fact. _Jesus Chr—no, not Jesus, sorry Lord, I mean holy shit, Jihyo said she likes me._

“Will you say something, sweetheart?” Jihyo couldn’t help but ask after two whole minutes of silence. She’s internally panicking, thinking of whether or not her confession was unwanted.

But thankfully, it’s beyond coveted.

“I,I—” Dahyun intelligibly says before she gulps. “I like you too, Jihyo unnie.”

The smile Jihyo offers her in return of her confession is enough for every single anxiety Dahyun experiences that day to finally escape her system. Jihyo’s smile, _wow,_ it’s worth it.

It’s _goddamn_ beautiful.

“Like it’s like _like,_ right?” Jihyo just had to be sure.

“Yeah. It’s like _like._ ” Dahyun giggles lightly. “It’s you, you know. You’re the reason why I’m always tripping on my feet and messing up.”

“Me?” Jihyo screeches with a laugh. “What did I do?”

“Nothing.” Because that’s the truth. “You’re just you, and you’re so goddamn distracting.”

Both Jihyo and Dahyun laugh this time. 

“You’re one to talk, Secretary Kim.” Jihyo teases, poking Dahyun’s cheek that’s bundling up with a gigantic smile. “You’re like my biggest distraction too.”

Amazingly enough, Dahyun leans unto Jihyo’s body, bumping their foreheads together.

“So we’re even then, President Park?” She asks, voice just above a whisper. 

“We’re even.” Jihyo confirms. “Although I would need some repercussions for the damages.”

“Oh really now?” Dahyun smiles, inching closer, until their lips are just a hairwidth away. “Now what can I ever do to compensate?”

“I have a few ideas.” Jihyo stares at her lips, before looking at Dahyun’s eyes that were also caught on her own plush pout. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jihyo gulps, then decides to just go for it. “Can I kiss you, Dahyun?”

Dahyun just smiles, bright and shiny, just like her eyes. “It would be my pleasure, Ms. President.”

When their lips meet for the very first time, Dahyun thinks that she’s _fallen_ all over again.

However, this time, there’s no tripping on her feet. No ruined cakes or fallen cups of coffee—it’s just her heart that’s stumbling. Her heart took the fall right into Jihyo’s awaiting palms.

And it’s the best fall she’s ever experienced.

Jihyo’s lips are gentle—soft. Their lips mold together, moving so beautifully like waves in the ocean. There’s nothing too intense or too shy, just enough—perfect even. The air isn’t too cold, but there's a breeze they both could feel right from this rooftop. And it’s enough to send shivers to Dahyun’s spine, especially when Jihyo tilts her head for a better angle.

Dahyun thinks she could do this for the rest of her life.

But alas, the need to breathe comes too soon. They don’t pull away too far though, just enough to still have their foreheads connected. Enough for Jihyo to continuously leave pecks on Dahyun’s reddened lips that Jihyo was already getting addicted to.

“This is the best birthday ever.”

Dahyun giggles, whipped. “Even if I ruined your cake?”

“Who cares about the cake?” Jihyo scoffs, before she leans in again. “Not when I have the best present in the world right here in between my arms.”

This time, it’s Dahyun who leans forward. While Jihyo might be older, they’re about the same height, and it’s not hard for her to crash her lips on her President’s mouth that tastes like lemon chapstick. Dahyun’s hands also rise to the bottom of Jihyo’s neck, holding her there because she’s sure that if she doesn’t hold on, Dahyun’s knees are gonna give up on her.

They’re only cut off by the sound of Dahyun’s phone pinging six successive times.

She pulls away for a moment, because it genuinely seems urgent, pulling her phone from the back pocket of her jeans to see six consecutive texts from Chaeyoung.

**From: Chae [4:43 pm]**

_okay before you get mad we’re gonna come clean okay_

_i don’t know what you’re doing right now but if you’re panicking you have to know that you didn’t ruin the cake, like that cake was genuinely meant to be thrown off by you!!_

_remember the plan i told you about yeah this was it_

_if you didn’t notice, mina pushed you a little so the cake will fall and whatever happens after that is between you, jihyo unnie, and god_

_but if you’re worried about the cake, here’s the real one tzuyu baked lmao that choco cake was from a supermarket_ **[photo attached]**

_now you two get down here before we don’t even leave any crumbs for you or our birthday girl okay love you dubu mwah hope you’re okay_

“Oh my god.” Dahyun’s jaw is on the ground. “What the hell?”

“What is it?” Jihyo asks worriedly. Dahyun then hands her her phone and Jihyo reads it quickly, pausing at the picture of the seven girls holding a yellow Among Us character cake. “Oh my god.”

They both stare at each other for a long moment, realizing that they’ve both been played, before inevitably bursting into laughter.

“Jesus I don’t know whether to hate those girls or kiss them all.” Jihyo cackles.

“They’re seriously insane, my gosh.” Dahyun leans to Jihyo’s arms as they laugh. “They scared me.”

“Aww, don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll get back at them for that.” Jihyo wiggles her brows, and that makes Dahyun laugh again.

“Nah, I’m fine.” As always, Dahyun’s heart is made out of pure gold. “The odds were in my favour anyways.”

 _She’s right._ Jihyo muses. _At the end of the day, they both won._

It’s the best birthday indeed.

“Should we go down then and finally eat the real cake?” Jihyo intertwines their fingers together, kissing Dahyun’s forehead that was leaning on the side of her neck.

“Hmm…” Now that Dahyun thinks about it, maybe punishing them _a little_ wouldn’t hurt that much. “I say we stay right here for a few more minutes and make them wonder what exactly is taking us so long.”

Jihyo smirks at the idea, obviously on board. “And what do you suggest we do here then, Secretary Kim?”

Dahyun only smiles wide. She loops her arms around Jihyo’s neck and pulls her close until their lips are once again just a hairwidth away.

“Well I have a few ideas, President Park.”

With that, for the third time that day—and hopefully, only the third for the _millions_ to come—Dahyun and Jihyo’s lips meet all over again.

How funny it is that this is how they find themselves. How Dahyun’s clumsiness, with a little intervention of course, is what led them to this very moment. With their mouths pressed together, and the two beautiful ladies smiling against each other’s lips.

_Nayeon was right. One day, Dahyun is just gonna pour something and Jihyo will undoubtedly kiss her senselessly._

This was beyond wonderful.

When Jihyo comes to think of it—about what’s wrong with Secretary Kim—well, she only has one thing to say. It’s not her clumsiness or her shaky fingers. It’s not her ability to mess things up in a blink of an eye, no. 

As a matter of fact, there was absolutely nothing wrong with _her_ Secretary Kim.

For Jihyo, Dahyun was perfect in every single way.

  
  
  


By the time they both got down, the head of the second and real cake was already gone. All that’s left is the yellow Among Us character’s legs, barely standing up anymore. However, the entire student council cheers as they see their secretary and president’s hands intertwined.

“You missed the cake.” Nayeon smirks as she sees them, and while there’s a teasing look in her eyes, she genuinely looked happy for her best friends. _Their plan worked._

And missing the cake was worth it, because Dahyun and Jihyo’s lips were red, a little swollen, but definitely bright and an upturned in a gorgeous smile. 

“It’s fine.” Jihyo smiles as she wraps an arm around Dahyun’s waist. “I tasted something sweeter anyways.”

And this time, when Dahyun blushes and the rest of the student council boos their president, Jihyo only laughs loudly.

On her special day, Jihyo’s glad that Dahyun, once again, has fallen. 

But this time... _in love with her._

  
  
  


**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's it!! Again, happy birthday anti. Hope it was alright. We haven't been talking a lot in the tl anymore, but I love you and I genuinely hope you're happy today. Thank you for being such a nice friend to me in that bird app, ilysm and happy happy birthday nets mwah!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I read them all I promise. I may not reply as quickly as I did in the past, but I do enjoy reading your kind words. They motivate me a lot. Thank you so much for reading, and have a nice day everyone!
> 
> Say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono), please don’t be shy. Please feel free to also feed me, my ko-fi is linked on my twitter account, I would be more than grateful to you, angel. Lastly, here’s everything you need to know about my [commissions](https://twitter.com/girlslikemono/status/1311486022291611648?s=20). Please check it out, I write a lot and I have a lot of fun doing so, maybe I could write a prompt for you. Thank you love, mwah!


End file.
